


Beyond Doubt of Guilt

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loyal Heimdall, Protective Frigga (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Loki is sentenced after New York, but Thor knows how he got there and he will not let Loki's punishment stand.





	Beyond Doubt of Guilt

          Thor and Frigga, along with the Warriors Three, were the only ones invited to Loki's trial after his attempt to rule earth. That is where Thor is standing now, next to his mother as Loki is led in in chains. The muzzle is still on his face, since Loki is not meant to speak during his trial, though it looks to be pulled much tighter than what Thor had done. Thor catches his eye and Loki briefly forgets that he should be looking arrogant, and Thor sees a glimmer of fear there. His adam's apple bobs in his throat and Thor tries to comfort him, but Loki only gives the briefest shake of his head. 

          Odin pounds Gungnir twice on the floor for silence, though not a word had been spoken in the last ten minutes. Loki is forced to his knees in front of the throne. Thor wants to shout at Odin to stop this. He had seen the fear in Loki's eyes standing on Stark Tower, and Thor had known. He had known that something wasn't right. It was like he'd been struck with an arrow, but something had stopped Thor's words from fully connecting with him.  

          Still, Thor can say nothing.

          "I, Odin Allfather, judge your crimes. You are accused of on multiple counts of treason and leading a siege on a peaceful world."

          Loki raises a brow, and Thor can about guess what he's thinking.  _Is that it? Surely I've done more than that._  Thor shakes his head lightly. Those are the only parts that Odin cares about. 

          "You are found guilty, and you are now sentenced to life in dungeons."

          Thor knew it was to be a short trial, but he had not expected it to be that short. 

          "No one will be allowed to speak with the prisoner, and no visitors are to be allowed." Odin booms.

          Thor is startled from his silence and he looks quickly to his father. Odin's face is passive as he dismisses them and Loki is led away. Thor looks at Frigga, but her face is mirroring his: surprise mixed with pain. Loki hangs his head as he catches Frigga's eye, and his hair drapes in front of his face. All of his fight seems to drain out of him and they pull him away. 

          Thor waits for everyone else to leave before turning to face his father. "Why?"

          "He is dangerous, and people should not speak to him unless it is absolutely necessary." Odin says, his tone empty of any attachment or remorse. 

          "He is my brother, and your son."

          "He is a jotun, an outcast. He chose to turn his back on Asgard, and now he suffers the consequence."

          Anger burns in Thor's chest. "You would give up, just toss him away like.... like some rotten piece of fruit? It was not his fault!"

          Odin chuckles without humor. "You know that for sure, do you?"

          "He was not himself. There was-" Thor stops for a moment, remembering all of Loki's expressions, and his desperation. "There was this look in his eye, he wasn't himself. He just... I had his attention. Just for one moment, and then it was gone. Something, or  _someone_  was controlling him, father."

          "And you have proof of this?" Odin's tone implies that he knows Thor has no proof.

          Thor hates that he is right. "I will find it, father."

          "And what makes you think you will find any?"

          "Because I know my little brother."

          Odin raises his brow. "Is that why he went to earth in force? Is that why he tried to kill the entire race of Jotunheim? Tell me, what is it that we know about him? His blood? Surely that is still a mystery aside from the fact that he was Laufey's child. That alone should be enough to put suspicion in your mind. Evidently we do not know his mind either."

          Thor has never felt such disgust roll through him. "I don't care how you speak. I will find proof."

          "You will do as you are told."

          "Does he mean nothing to you?"

          Odin raises his chin. "Any connection to me was severed the moment he betrayed this kingdom."

          Thor scowls. He leaves the room with a sweep of his cape. Odin barks for him to come back, but Thor refuses to acknowledge him. As he treads away from the throne room, Thor absently moves directly for the dungeon anyway. Heimdall's voice gently reminds him that he can't go there and Thor stops. He doesn't want to turn away. Even that much feels like leaving Loki behind.  _I cannot leave him. Not again, Heimdall._

          Heimdall doesn't respond, but then again, he's not a mind reader. Thor is glad for at least that. He can hear a commotion down towards the dungeons and he hears a familiar muffled wail. Heimdall warns him not to go and Thor bristles. 

          "It is forbidden, my prince."

          "He's my brother." Thor says, choking on his words. "They're hurting him."

          "The men have their orders, my prince."

          "Show yourself, Heimdall, and tell me you can say that with as much conviction to my face."

          Heimdall does not appear. "It is not your place."

          Thor can't bring himself to turn.  _Loki, I am so sorry._  He's never been able to reach Loki on his own, not when Loki wasn't aware of him, but Thor can feel Loki's mind turn to him. He doesn't get a response, but he knows at least that Loki is all right for the time being. 

          He moves away from the hall leading to the dungeons and out of the castle. He heads for the stables and stands in front of his own horse's stall before peering into the one next to it. Loki's black horse stands quietly in its stall, reserved and neglected. Thor pats his horse's neck.

          "Sorry, boy."

          He moves over to Loki's horse and saddles it. The horse nickers softly, tossing his head in confusion when Thor mounts. He trots awkwardly, his gait a nervous canter as he tries to figure out what's going on. 

          "Easy, Casmir. Easy." 

          He clicks his tongue like Loki always does to make him more comfortable. He whips her tail a couple of times and Thor's horse whinnies as he leaves, also confused. Thor tries to clear his head, taking as long of a time as possible to try to calm down. The only thing he can think about is what they were doing to Loki when they were putting him in his cell. Casmir seems to sense his distress and pulls to a stop next to a stream, letting him drop to the ground and rinse his face. His large head nuzzles Thor's shoulder and Thor sighs. 

          "He's not here, Casmir. Odin locked him up."

          Casmir stamps his hooves in protest, but Thor shakes his head. 

          "There's nothing I can do! Odin's word is law, and he won't listen to me anymore. He never has." He drags a hand down his face. "There's nothing I can do unless I find proof that what happened on earth was not Loki's fault."

          Casmir makes a noise that sounds a lot like Loki's huff.  _Well, go find it then._  

          Thor chuckles. "You really are just like him, aren't you?"

          The horse nips at his hair and Thor sighs.  _Just like._  Casmir eventually settles to manageable levels and lays down next to Thor. He stays there for a few more hours before riding back to the stables. He gives Casmir a thorough brushing and makes sure he's fed. Someone hasn't been taking care of him, and Thor has half a mind to find out who. 

          Naturally, he doesn't get that chance.  As soon as he returns, Heimdall informs him that Odin sent for him while he was gone. As Thor suspected, it's about a billion chores to keep him away from doing anything involving helping Loki. He investigates every chance he has, though. Odin will not stop him from doing at least that for his brother.

          It's the fourth week when he realizes that Loki might hold the key to finding answers as he's pouring over old star maps to find where Loki might have landed after falling off the Bifrost.

          He walks towards the dungeons, this time ignoring Heimdall's warning that it's forbidden. When he gets to Loki's cell, he's stopped in his tracks.  _I see now why Odin would not let us see you. He made an example of you, even down here._

          He slips out of sight as the guards begin their patrol for the night and moves back to stand in front of Loki's cell. His throat clogs at the sight before him. Loki is dangling from the ceiling by his wrists, the sharp metal cutting into them. He can't touch the floor. The muzzle is still on him.

          Such fierce fire burns in Thor's veins that he has to stop himself from going to Odin and ripping him a new one.

          He shuts down the barrier keeping Loki inside and strides over to him. He realizes upon closer observation that Loki's clothes are hanging off of his frame more loosely than ever. He pulls Loki down from where he hangs and carries him over to the small bench in the corner of the room. He checks to ensure that Loki is even still alive.

          Barely.

          Thor swallows as he breaks the cuffs on Loki's wrists, tugging his arms down. His hands are so cold, and his skin has a blue tinge to it, and not from his jotun blood. Thor bends Loki's arms close to his chest to help his circulation. Seeing how fragile Loki looks makes Thor's blood boil. He carefully grabs the muzzle, and he can see heavy bruising along the top edge from how tight they'd pulled it.

          “Loki, little brother, can you hear me?”

          His fingers gently tug the muzzle off and Thor winces at the rawness of the skin underneath. Loki had struggled. That's for sure. Loki sucks in a breath at the sudden absence and Thor sighs in relief. He doesn't open his eyes for some time, just taking in deep breaths as Thor tries to sooth the cuts at the corners of his mouth from struggling against the mouth-piece. He gets him to drink a little water, but not a lot.

          “You can open your eyes, Loki. It's all right.”

          Loki doesn't respond, only a light moan leaving his lips as Thor shifts him a little. Thor tugs his shirt up, confused at the reaction, and finds that his chest is covered in bruising. Whoever has been “taking care of him” is also beating him. Thor pauses as he remembers that Heimdall had said the guards had their orders. They were mocking him.

          “Loki, listen to me. I can get you out of here, but I need your help. If I can find proof that what happened on Midgard wasn't your fault, I can help you.” Loki doesn't move in the slightest and Thor glances behind him as he hears the patrol coming. “Loki, I need you to wake up now, or we're both in deep trouble.”

          He gives Loki's shoulders a shake and he cracks open one eye. “Thor?” he croaks.

          “Loki, I know you must be confused, and exhausted, but if you don't cast an illusion of yourself hanging there right now, we're both dead.”

          Loki blinks a couple of times and looks up at the ceiling. He lets magic swirl into his palm to let Thor know that he's trying and a weak illusion flickers into place.

          “If they-” he coughs, his throat still dry.

          “Shh. Just stay still.”

          Thor sees the illusion flicker as Loki moans again, and he tries to quiet him. “Hurts.” Loki murmurs.

          The guards walk by without pausing as they see Loki right where he 'should' be. Thor sighs in relief and the illusion falls. Loki winces as Thor examines the bruising on his chest and a whine comes from his throat.

          “Thor, y-you shouldn't be here.”

          “Loki, I will not let you stay here for something you didn't do.” Loki chokes down a whimper of pain, but Thor still catches it. “How bad is it?”

          “I won't be able-” he coughs weakly. “-to walk. I can't walk.  _I can't walk._ ”

          Thor shushes him. “It's fine. I just need you to cast another illusion before we get out of here.”

          Loki nods, panic on his features. “Thor, they- they were going to let me die. I was- I was-”

          “Shh. I'm going to find answers. It's going to be all right.”

          Loki nods again and Thor picks him up off the bench. Loki can't hold back his whimper this time and Thor squeezes his eyes shut at the sound. His frame is so slight that the effort of carrying him is minimal.

          Thor puts the barrier back up and Loki feebly lifts a hand to put up his illusion. Once Thor is sure it will hold, he carries Loki quickly towards the healing room. He nearly slams into his mother along the way. She takes one look at Thor's face and then sees Loki cradled in his arms and she touches his cheek.

          “My little boy, what have they done?”

          “Mother.” Loki says, his voice shaking.

          “Where are you taking him?” she asks, staring up at Thor.

          “I'm going to the healing room. Loki might have the answers, and I think that if he just tells Odin with no proof, he won't listen.”

          She nods, her eyes softening on Loki as he moans in pain. She hides them from view, quietly apologizing to Heimdall for hiding from him. The rest of the way is unencumbered. Thor lays Loki out on the first table and Loki doesn't move from that spot. Frigga cups Loki's face and tends to the sides of his mouth along with the bruising on his cheekbones. He leans into her hands, still half-delierious. Thor is certain he's only been about half-aware of the situation since the moment he woke up. He doubts Loki would be so receptive to his and Frigga's touch otherwise.

          When Thor does a scan of Loki's form, he does another one just to make sure he's not seeing things.  _By Odin._

          “Mother, you will not want to see these.”

          She looks up from where her gentle hands are resting on Loki's ribcage. She looks confused by the lighted image above Loki's body. His bones are damaged, and not just in one place, but multiple, as if they were deliberate. Frigga looks pained and Loki has his eyes shut, as if looking might make it real again.

          “Brother.” Thor says softly. “Who did this to you?”

          Loki shakes his head, biting at his bottom lip. Frigga presses her slim fingers to his forehead in comfort, but Loki still refuses.

          “I can't.”

          “Why, Loki? We're trying to help you.” Thor says, clasping Loki's shoulder. Loki startles at the contact, his eyes snapping open.

          “Don't. Please, don't. Stop, just stop.”

          Thor lets him go at the first request, but Loki won't stop murmuring. Frigga tries to calm him down, to soothe his mind.

          His cracked lips start to bleed and Thor gets a glass of water. Loki drinks a little, coughing. Frigga works to heal them while Thor catalogs every old break. His expression is pained as he sees the ones on Loki's legs.

          “Brother, please. Who did this to you?”

          Loki presses his lips together, but Thor knows that he'll say something soon. He finally seems to be back to himself.

          “Loki, you will die in that cell if you don't tell me. I don't want to know that soon they'll either starve you to death or beat you to death. I don't want to know that and do nothing.”

          Loki's fingers twitch in agitation. “I told you. I shouldn't.”

          “You said that you can't, not shouldn't. So will you?”

          He curls his fingers loosely. Thor notes that he's a lot less compliant now that he's calm. Frigga grabs his hand and he looks over at her. Her lips are set in a firm line, but she looks close to desperate.

          “His name is Thanos, the Mad Titan.”

          Thor stops in his work and looks up to Loki's face. He was pale and gaunt before, but at the mention of Thanos from his own mouth, he blanches even further. Thor pats his leg.

          “Not to worry, brother. It's over.”

          Loki squeezes his eyes shut. “But for how long?”

          Thor's jaw clenches shut at the aspect of something that could make Loki show fear outwardly. Frigga grips his hand tighter and Loki sighs heavily. His entire demeanor has gone from terrified to stubborn and Thor just wants to help him.

          “So, Thanos. Did he do this to you? All of this?” Thor gestures to the image floating just above Loki.

          “Some.”

          “What about the rest?”

          “His sons and daughters.”

          “And what are their names?” Thor asks, but Loki immediately shakes his head. “Loki.”

          Loki sits up with Frigga's help. “You ask too much, brother.”

          Thor takes a long look at Loki's sunken face. “Is it too much? Is it too much for me to ask that my little brother not be slowly starved to death? Is it too much?”

          Loki stops. Thor takes a deep breath, clenching his jaw and looking away from Loki. “What is it, brother?”

          “When I found you in your cell, you were barely breathing.”

          Loki rubs at his wrists where Frigga has yet to discover the cuts. Naturally, she catches the action and immediately pulls his sleeves up.

          “Your skin was so pale, and your lips were blue, and when I pulled you down I could feel your bones through your clothes. You were cold.  _You were so cold._ ”

          Thor watches as Frigga makes the cuts on his wrists disappear.

          “Brother-” Loki starts.

          “You don't understand. I will never leave you to that.” Thor whispers, clenching his fist. “What are their names, Loki?”

          Thor rests his hands against the buzzing panel of the healing controls. Loki says nothing until Thor looks up at him.

          He whispers the names to him. “Ebony Maw. Proxima Midnight. Gamora and Nebula. Corvus Glaive. Cull Obsidian.”

          Thor feels a spike of anger jolt through him as he realizes that so many had hurt his little brother. Loki doesn't try to ease it, only letting Thor sort it out on his own.

          “You do realize, you'll have to put me back in my cell? The way you found me?”

          Thor stiffens. “I don't.... Loki, I can't.”

          “You have to. If I am to be helped at all, you have to.” Loki grips his wrist. “Brother. Do what you must. I can survive awhile longer.”

          Thor takes a deep breath, nodding. Frigga's lips form a thin line. “I love you both. You know that. I just want you to be careful.”

          “We will, mother.” Loki promises.

          With that, Thor hands her his recordings of Loki's injuries and he picks him off the table. Loki gasps in pain, gripping his chest.

          “I did what I could, Loki. Are you sure you'll be okay?”

          “I'll be fine, mother. I promise.”

          Thor smiles thinly. If there is one thing that Loki will do no matter the cost, it is keep his promises to Frigga.

          They reach Loki's cell in a matter of minutes and Thor opens the barrier, setting Loki back down on the small bench where the muzzle lies in waiting. Thor looks at it, not wanting to put it on him.

          “You didn't hesitate the first time.” Loki says glumly.

          “The first time I didn't have to put it on tight enough to hurt you.”

          Loki holds out a set of cuffs for him to snap on. “Save it for last, then.”

          Every fiber of Thor's being wants him to shy away from this. He has never purposely wanted to hurt Loki before, not even when they fought, and he doesn't want to hurt him now. He locks the cuffs around Loki's wrists. Loki stares at the muzzle, his breathing shallow. Thor pauses.

          “They muzzled you, didn't they?”

          Loki's eyes snap to his.

          “Whoever hurt you, they kept you from crying out? From speaking?”

          Loki nods slowly. Thor feels a deep regret in his chest as he clips the muzzle on. Loki's eyes stay locked on Thor's, never once leaving.

          “I'm sorry, little brother.”

          He pulls it tight. Loki's skin is pulled at awkwardly and he winces, a smidge of fear in his expression. He doesn't want to die. As frightened tears begin to drip down Loki's face, Thor pulls Loki's head to his chest and shushes him. He picks Loki up and carries him over the the chain once he's calmed again and Loki raises his hands up to the hook. He looks at Thor.  _It must be done._ Thor closes his eyes, letting Loki's weight rest on his wrists and Loki lets out a muffled yelp of pain. Thor grips the side of Loki's neck and his little brother looks at him. Loki's intelligent, gleaming green eyes watch his every move.

          “We have somewhere to start. You will be out of here soon, Loki.”

          Loki nods and Thor briefly touches light fingers to the fresh bruising on Loki's cheekbones. Loki shakes his head.  _Go._

          The first person he goes to is Heimdall. He questions him on all of the names that Loki had given him, and Heimdall warns him of the dangers of pursuing them.

          “I don't plan to pursue, Heimdall.”

          “Then what do you plan? I know you took Loki from his cell, but I do not know where you took him.”

          “He is still in his cell, Heimdall.”

          Heimdall raises a brow, unimpressed by Thor's answer.

          “Look, all I need you to do is speak with Father when I get him to do a retrial.”

          “Finding enough proof could take weeks, if not longer. Your brother doesn't have that kind of time.”

          “I know. Which is why I need you, Heimdall. If I am to save him, I need you.”

          “What should I say? That I've heard rumors? That's all that they are, Thor. They're a shadow.”

          “You've never seen them?”

          “Actually, I can see Gamora very well these days, and Nebula too, but the others? No. They stay by Thanos' side when they aren't waging war, and they are well hidden.”

          Thor is about to ask another question when Heimdall turns his gaze to the palace, the lower portion.

          “What happened? What are they doing?”

          “Thor, I am bound by oath not to tell you that. You have a promise to keep to your brother. I suggest you honor it.”

          Thor clenches his fist, his jaw clenching with determination. He enlists Frigga's help shortly after, and Heimdall never speaks of Thor's escapade with Loki. It still takes him far too long to get all that he needs. Three weeks.

          Heimdall informs him as he arrives through the Bifrost port that Loki is still alive as of yet, but he doesn't have much time.

          “I do not need more time. I have everything.”

          Heimdall hides the Bifrost sword and follows him into the palace. He was meant to be home hours ago, but Thor had him stay. And now he will speak at Loki's retrial.

          Odin does not look happy to be doing so, but he calls the session to order and tells the guards to retrieve Loki. When the doors open, Loki hangs between two men, the hollows beneath his eyes deeper and the bruising around the muzzle worse. Thor risks a glance at Odin. He seems unsurprised by Loki's appearance, but Thor has learned very quickly how to gauge what one is actually feeling since New York.

          Loki looks at Frigga and Thor and Thor realizes that he has a black eye, but the sunken state of his face hides it very well. He can hear the rasp of Loki's breathing as they pull him up the the throne. Thor sends the soldiers away and crouches next to Loki, who lies on the ground without the strength to hold himself up. He pulls the muzzle from his face with the same gentleness as before, ignoring Odin's order to stop. Loki looks dazed, as if just realizing that Thor is there. As soon as Thor frees his hands, Loki is racked with sobs. His slight frame trembles as Thor holds him close.

          “ _Brother._ ”

          Thor shushes him, rubbing as his back and ignoring the fact that he can feel Loki's bones through his clothes even worse than before. Frigga stops next to Thor and gives him a glass of water before standing to face Odin.

          “You have done too much to my son.”

          “Will you stand against me, Frigga?”

          Thor quietly tends to Loki while Frigga presents every piece of evidence to support Loki's freedom. He ignores Loki's coldness and gently holds his head to help him drink.

          The repeatedly broken bones. Loki's disappearance from Heimdall's sight despite him still being alive. The effects of the scepter on a person's mind. Loki's sudden access to an alien army. A recorded testimony from Hawkeye on Loki's state while on earth. Thor will hand it to him, he does have a perfect memory. Heimdall's account of the Black Order.

          Thor has a dozen other pieces of proof up his sleeve, but he won't use them unless Odin makes it necessary. Loki whimpering quietly in his arms has him really praying that it's not necessary. His skin turns cold in Thor's arms and he looks at Loki's face. His eyes are closing, whimpers dying down into soft breathing.

          “No, Loki. Wake up, little brother.”

          That draws Frigga's attention from Odin. Loki's skin takes on it's blue coloration and Frigga drops to her knees in front of him, pressing her healing hands to his chest. Loki's eyes flutter back open, but it looks like he's struggling to do even that.

          “S-sorry mother.” Loki murmurs.

          “You'll be fine. I promise, Loki.” Frigga says, her voice near frantic.

          Loki flinches as thunder crashes over the palace. “I- I believe you. Please, please.” he begs, barely clinging to Thor now.

          “Mother?” Thor says evenly, clenching his jaw.

          Frigga looks up at him, seeing the storm in his eyes. “Go. I'll take care of him.”

          Thor nods and pushes him into Frigga's arms.

          “ _Brother?_ ” Loki whispers. “ _Don't leave me._ ”

          Thor crouches back down, gripping his neck. “Never, little brother. I will be back.”

          Tears drip from his red eyes as the rain starts to pour on the palace and Thor turns to face Odin. Odin is still watching Frigga on the ground when he realizes that Thor means to fight.

          “Thor, he was never your brother.”

          Rage surges through Thor, but his face remains stony. “You raised him as such, therefore he is.”

          "He turned his back on us, not the other way around.”

          That does the trick. Thor feels lightning crackling around his hand where he holds Mjolnir and a blinding flash of light comes in through the window. “The only reason he turned his back is because you lied and deceived him, raising him to believe he was a monster!” Thor snaps. “And then when he needed you, you told him he was _nothing_! And you were going to let him die, let him waste away, your own son!”

          Odin opens his mouth. “He's a Frost-

          “DO NOT DENY IT!!  _You were going to kill your own son.”_

          A crash of thunder shakes the hall, followed by several more.

          “And if he dies, you won't have one. If he dies, you may have your heir, but I will not be your son either.” Loki groans on the floor and Thor turns, seeing his skin back to Asgardian color. Thor crouches next to him. “You need not hide yourself. Save your strength.”

          Frigga tilts his head to her chest as Loki lets out a trembling breath of relief. Thor looks to Odin, who still sits solidly on his throne.

          “Very well. Take him then.”

          Frigga carries him in her arms, his frame slight enough that he looks like a little boy. Thor rubs a hand down his face as they leave the throne room. Frigga puts Loki to sleep once they're sure he's going to be all right. He spends the next three days in his room while the nurses feed him in small amounts. By the time Thor has time enough to visit him, he's well past wanting to be coddled.

          “Brother. How nice of you to join me.”

          “I had heard you were feeling more yourself.” Thor says, a light smile on his face.

          “More myself.” Loki huffs, peering down at his blue hands. “Sometimes I wonder if either of us know who that is.”

          Thor sits down on the bed, passing him a bowl of food. “You are my little brother, who has been through a lot, but needs a second chance.”

          Loki looks up at him. “Have I not had many chances?”

          “None that matter so much as this one.”

          Loki wishes away his blue coloration and smiles thinly. “Perhaps not.”

          “Don't believe me?”

          “I'm not sure yet.”

          “Well, until you are, I'll be sure to keep reminding you.”

          Loki swallows down a little soup, and there's a long silence before Loki clears his throat. “Thank you.”

          Thor raises a brow. “I would have thought your pride wouldn't allow you to thank someone.”

          Loki chuckles. “It would, but what pride have I left? I'm sitting in bed being fed by nurses like I'm a fourth my age.”

          Thor smiles. “But you're alive, and that's what matters.”

          Loki huffs. “I suppose it does.”


End file.
